nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda Krueger
Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors |portrayal = Nan Martin (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3) Beatrice Boepple (A Nightmare on Elm Street 5)}} Amanda Krueger (a.k.a Sister Mary Helena as her name in Christ) (1907 - 1968), =Original film series= was a nun who worked at The Hathaway House (frequently confused with Westin Hills Asylum which wasn't built until years later). She was also the mother of the dream demon, Freddy Krueger. Amanda appeared in and . Amanda appeared as a spirit who was locked inside the infamous tower of the Hathaway House, and was also the one of the few A Nightmare on Elm Street characters that could both defeat and control Freddy. Biography Amanda Krueger was born in Springwood, Ohio in October, 1907. Becoming A Nun In 1925, at the age of 18, Amanda worked as a nun at The Hathaway House (also known as Westin Hills Asylum). Her name was Amanda Krueger, but she changed it to Sister Mary Helena as her name in Christ. In December, 1941, (just a few days before Christmas), Amanda was accidentally locked in the tower when the guards hurried to go home to their families. Amanda was left alone with the crazy inmates for several days and was brutally beaten and raped. When she was finally found, Amanda was barely alive and pregnant. Nine months later on September, 1942, Amanda gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger (The Bastard Son of 100 Maniacs). Shortly after, Freddy was adopted to Mr. Underwood, an abusive, and alcoholic adoptive father. Amanda followed Freddy's trial after he was arrested for the murders of several neighborhood children. Freddy was released on a technicality and Amanda was so distraught that she committed suicide shortly after she heard the news. Amanda's body was never found until decades later by a nurse named Yvonne Miller. The tower where Amanda hung herself was sealed and that wing of the hospital was closed. A headstone was placed in the Springwood Cemetery for "Sister Mary Helena". However, it was merely a memorial marker as no body was ever buried there. Later Story Amanda returned twice, in spirit form, to help those who fought Freddy. Her first appearance was in . Amanda appeared as an old nun who went by her name, Sister Mary Helena, and tried to help Dr. Neil Gordon save the last Elm Street Children. At the end, Neil found her grave site and learned that Freddy's Mother had helped them. Amanda's second appearance was in . After his defeat in the , Freddy used Amanda to give birth to him again in the Dream World. Upon his return, Freddy remained afraid of his mother's power and tried to keep her sealed away. Alice Johnson needed to find Amanda's resting place so that this power could be used in the fight. Alice didn't have enough time to search, so she had a friend try and find the body. The body was found and Amanda's spirit was freed just in time to help Alice defeat Freddy. After his defeat, Freddy was left in his infant form, which Amanda then absorbed back into her. Eventually Freddy escaped, and continued his reign of terror in . Trivia *Amanda was the only character whose spirit appeared to roam both the Physical and the Dream World. *Though her actions didn't last long, Amanda was the only one who's strong enough to hold Freddy at bay. So much so, that Freddy may have actually feared his mother's strength. *Amanda was also the only A Nightmare on Elm Street Character whose spirit was able to aid the heroes without Freddy harming her. *The character of Amanda Krueger was created by director and screenwriter Chuck Russell and writers Bruce Wagner, Frank Darabont based upon concepts developed by Wes Craven. *Although Amanda once referred to her son as the "bastard son of a hundred maniacs", it is very unlikely that she was beaten and raped by one-hundred men. Biologically, it is also impossible for her to have been impregnated by more than one person. However, it is established that there were a high volume of mental patients that took part in this incident. *No reference is made to Freddy Krueger's mother in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. See Also * * * Navigation =Freddy Krueger's A Nightmare on Elm Street= Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Dream Warriors characters Category:The Dream Child characters Category:Mothers Category:Deceased characters Category:Dream Warriors Allies Category:Supernatural characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Film characters